At the Crack of Dawn
by RenesmeeCullenForeverwithJake
Summary: A fight broke out between the Cullens and the wolves at the clearing after they won against the Volturi. Renesmee and Jake have a life of their own now, but what happens when a new little wolf from Sam's pack enters their lives.


Chapter 1

**Asherah's POV**

I could hear him behind me growling louder.

_You will come back here right now Asherah. _His deep voice in my head made me shiver. Quickly I shook it off and pushed my paws into the ground propelling my body farther forward. My eyes squinted noticing I was coming to an edge.

_You will no longer be on our land if you jump Ash._ The deep voice told me. But again I decided to not listen, I was done listening to him. _Asherah don't! _He tried to order. I knew I should obey since he was my leader but I refused.

_Watch me._ I growled and then I threw myself over the edge soaring through the air. I landed with a thud onto the other side. I looked back to the black wolf and no longer could I hear what he was saying in my head. It felt so good, it felt like I owned myself. Smirking to Sam I turned and trotted away into the woods.

**Renesmee's POV**

My lips pulled back into a smile as I felt the strong arms of my husband wrap around my waist.

"Morning Jake." I mumbled keeping my eyes closed. His nose nuzzled into my neck making me giggle.

"Morning Mrs. Black." His husky voice whispered. His lips trailed up my neck to my cheek. My eyes fluttered opened and I turned my head to place my lips on his.

"Mmm, you taste good in the morning." Jake said seductively. I placed my hand on his bare chest pushing him away from me.

"Not now Jake." I laughed. He pouted at me making me shake my head, but I leaped out of the bed.

"Easy, don't give me a heart attack now Ness." Jake said gripping his chest.

"Jake…" I trailed off raising my eyebrows. "I am coordinated."

"But you still came from Bella, the most uncoordinated person I know." He joked.

"Are you really going to talk about your best friend that way?" I asked placing my hands on my hips.

"Mom!" I heard my sons voice scream from downstairs. I pleaded with Jake.

"He's your son," Jake shrugged.

"Oh so when he needs something he's my son."

"Mom!" I heard Mason scream once again. I turned and bounded out of the room with Jake right behind me. I lept over the banister and into the kitchen making Jake sigh.

"Mom." Mason ran right into my arms, his coming up to my stomach.

"I saw something out the back door." He said, his strong voice not so strong anymore.

"I bet it was just the trees blowing in the wind," I assured him brushing my hands through his hair.

"No, Momma there was definitely something out there." He said. My poor baby looked terrified.

"What did it look like MB?" Jake asked coming up beside me. His hand resting on Mason's shoulder.

"It looked like a bear." Mason said shaking. I looked to Jake confused. Jake silent eyes told me everything. It was probably Seth or Leah. I bent down to be eye level with Mason.

"I'm sure it was nothing baby," I said soothingly. "Why don't you go to your room and clean it up a little?" I asked him. "That way you can play with Connor a little today." I saw his beautiful smile come across his face. Mason reminded me so much of Jake, short black hair, skin lighter than Jakes but darker than mine, brown eyes, and a toned body. He was perfect, my little man. Mason let go of me and ran for the stairs. I turned to Jake.

"Do you think it was Seth or Leah?" I asked.

"They wouldn't forget to phase back, they know that." Jake said. "I'll go check it out I." I placed my hand on Jake's back stopping him.

"Wait, don't go, what if…" I trailed off. Jake turned around pulling me into his arms. I rested my head on his chest.

"Nothing will happen to me Ness, you know that."

"But."

"Not buts, Renesmee, I've been doing this for years, trust me on this." Jake assured me. "Trust me." Then he released me and turned running out the back door. I sighed trying to calm myself and walked up the stairs. I could hear Mason in his room picking up his toys, making me smile. I stopped at my daughters room hearing silence on the other side. Gently I pushed it open to see her asleep on the bed. She was tucked underneath all the covers. I could barely see her face under all of her bronze hair. I sat down on the edge of her bed. My hand gently brushed away the strands of hair touching her beautiful face.

"Sarah," I whispered.

"What." She moaned squinting her eyes shut.

"It's time to wake up." I said softly.

"Five more minutes." She murmured. I laughed bending down to kiss her nose.

"Mom." She moaned opening her eyes. She stretched and then looked at me smiling.

"Good morning to you too," I joked.

"Morning Momma." She laughed. I shook my head smiling and bent down to kiss her forehead. Then I stood up and walked out of her room. I was downstairs pacing back and forth in the living room waiting for Jake to walk through that back door and assure me that everything was fine.

"You okay?" Sarah asked as she walked down the stairs. She looked beautiful in her white shorts and pink v-neck. "Mom what are you staring at do I have something on my face?"She asked instantly touching her cheeks.

"No, uh no you just look good is all." I smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Thanks." She pondered for a moment. "Where's dad?" Sarah was always a daddy's girl and Mason was a mommy's boy. But Jake and I loved them both the same.

"He went out, just to talk with the family."

"Cullen's?" She questioned. Sarah knew about us, she knew about vampires and werewolves. She knew about everything from our family tree to how Carlisle first came about. But Mason knew nothing, since he was more wolf than vampire it made it easy to keep it a secret from him. I didn't want my baby boy knowing about all of this just yet.

"Mom are you sure you are okay?" Sarah asked waving her hand in front of my face.

"Oh yeah I'm fine." I tried to assure her.

"Something's wrong." She said eyeing me.

"Sarah please." I tried to hush her.

"No just tell me, I'm not a little kid anymore!" Her voice was rising.

"Sarah not now." I said through clenched teeth.

"Why?" She asked, her temper coming out. She had Jake's temper.

"Mom?" I heard Mason's voice from on top of the stairs. I looked at her.

"That's why." I said softly. Sarah rolled her eyes and ran up the wooden stairs. Mason jumped over the railing and landed right in front of me. I swear my heart stopped.

"Mason!" I said panicked. I pulled him into my arms kissing his head. "Baby don't do something like that, you know how dangerous it is." I said.

"But you did it this morning." He frowned.

"Because Mommy's older and has had experience." I told him.

"Well how am I going to get experience if I don't do it a lot?" He asked. Damn this kid was good.

"Mason no." I said sternly.

"Fine." He huffed. He bent his head down so that I couldn't see his eyes. I crouched down so that I was level with him.

"Mase, baby what's wrong?" I asked him softly. He looked at me with tears in his eyes. Panic filled my chest. Was he okay? Did something happen? "Baby…" I trailed off touching his cheek.

"Daddy went off to find what that thing was right?" He asked me, his voice shaking. I bit my lip trying to decide what I should tell him.

"He just wants to make sure that whatever it is, is gone." I said softly. Mason walked into my arms.

"I saw it Momma." He whispered. "It had big blue eyes." My baby told me.

"What color was it?" I asked him.

"White." I cocked my head to the side hearing Mason say that. Werewolves are not white. I picked up Mason and we fell back onto our new couch. The Cullen's moved to Seattle and bought a new house leaving us their old one. Sarah and Mason go to Forks high school which is close by. Mason curled into my arms like a little ball.

"I'm scared Mom." He said softly. I kissed his head.

"Nothing to be scared about Mase." I said. "Your Dad is taking care of it." He nodded against me. I sighed and closed my eyes resting my head on Mason's. _Be safe Jake_. I thought.

**Jake's POV**

I watched it intently. It's fur was white as snow. It's eyes were blue as the sky. It was beautiful. Maybe it was because I had never seen one like it. Maybe it was because it wasn't my own, but something about it made it so wonderful. I took a step forward listening to the voices in my head.

_What is it Jake?_

_Yeah Jake was is it?_

_ Seth shut up and go home_.

_No I want to know_.

_Both of you please stop._ I roared at Seth and Leah's bickering. It was trying to stay as quiet as possible. But as my paw landed on a stick it made a crackling noise. The young wolfs head snapped up and it looked directly at me. Then it took off, running in the opposite direction. I chased after it, dodging twigs and branches in my way. As I began to get closer to it I went to leap. I landed on top of the white wolf making it yelp. I phased back into myself and so did the stranger. When my eyes opened I noticed a young girl, not over 10, under me.

"God!" I screamed and jumped off of her. I ran behind a tree covering myself. I felt something nudge me in the back and I noticed Seth in his wolf form with a pair of shorts in his mouth. I had never been so thankful for him until this moment. I grabbed them from his mouth and patted the side of his head. I slipped on the shorts and then walked back out to the girl. She was pulling on a tan top and some cloth shorts. Her hair was matted and her skin was dirty. To be honest she looked like shit. She stood there staring at me with fear in her eyes. I took a step towards her holding out my hands.

"It is okay." I tried to keep calm. Her lip started trembling and she fell to the ground hugging her body to herself. I stood there stunned not knowing what to do. I turned around to notice Seth in his human form staring at her, staring at her like she was the only thing on this earth.

"Fuck Seth!" I yelled lunging at him. Seth jumped back before I could pounce on him.

"Look Jake, it's not my fault." He tired to reason with me. "You know I can't control it!" He said.

"She's…" I trailed off and then sighed. "Alright man, I'm sorry." I patted him on the back knowing where he was coming from. I did imprint on Renesmee the day that she came into this world. We both turned back to the little girl and noticed she was gone. I looked to Seth who pointed to someone running in the distance. We both went after her in our human forms. It was hard to catch up to the girl. I grabbed her in my arms holding her like a baby.

"No please!" She screamed trying to get out of my grasp.

"Where did you come from?" I asked softly. I placed her on the ground in the clearing and knelt down next to her. She bit her trembling lip remaining silent.

"Please, I only want to help you. I won't hurt you I promise." I said.

"You'll make me go back." She said softly. I had to strain to hear her.

"Go back where?" I asked trying to get more information out of her.

"Back with them." She said.

"Who's them?"

"The pack."

"On the Rez?" I asked. She looked at me with huge eyes.

"How-how do you know them?" She asked.

"I used to be with them." I said. "Sam Uley was my leader."

"Well he's still around." She scoffed. I had to laugh at her, I wasn't a huge fan of Sam at the moment either.

"So what are you doing over here if you live on the Rez?" I asked.

"I left." She said shrugged. I eyed her.

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't want to do what he says anymore, and they are all mean to me anyways, I'm the only girl." I looked back to Seth who was smirking, we both immediently thought of Leah. She went through the same thing this girl was.

"Well why don't you come home with me for the night, so that you aren't walking around alone all night, and then we will figure out something in the morning." I said to her.

"I'm not going back." She said sternly.

"I never said I was sending you back." She sighed but let me help her stand up.

"I'm Jake." I said shaking the hand that was already in mine.

"I'm Asherah." She said softly. I watched and she tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. I picked her up into my arms noticing how tired she really was. All the running must have worn her out. She snuggled into my arms.

"It's nice to meet you Asherah." I whispered.

"You too." She murmured. I smirked to myself and then Seth and I walked back to the house with Asherah in my arms.

"What you going to tell Ness?" He asked.

"I won't have to say much, Ness is usually with me on these type of things." I said.

"I sure hope so because she's deserves the best."

"Seth, you sure are weird once you imprint." I laughed slapping Seth in the back of the head. Seth went to punch me but remembered Asherah in my arms and decided against it. We walked up the back steps to the house. I pushed opened the door and walked in quietly.

"Jake is that you?" Hearing Renesmee's voice sent my heart skipping. She gracefully glided into the kitchen where Seth and I were with the sleeping girl.

"What?" She asked pointing to Ash in my arms.

"It's a long story." I said. "But can she spend the night here?" I asked sweetly. Renesmee nodded her head.

"Of course." She smiled at the sleeping girl. Renesmee walked over to me and brushed some hair away from the girls face. "She needs a shower." She said. I nodded. I walked into the living room and placed her on the couch. She stirred lightly.

"Jake?" She asked trying to sit up.

"Right here." I said coming up next to her. "This is my wife Renesmee." Renesmee smiled at Asherah.

"Hi." Asherah said softly. Ness knelt down next to Ash on the couch.

"Would you like to take a warm shower? You might feel better after." Asherah nodded her head and followed after Renesmee up the stairs. I turned to Seth.

"You mind if I crash here too?" Seth asked with his crooked grin.

"You just want to be under the same roof as her." I patted him on the back. As I walked up the stairs after Ness, I shouted down to Seth.

"Don't forget, I've been there bud." And then I heard Seth bark with laughter.


End file.
